Innocence
by Crayola Hearts
Summary: He wasn't sure when the fall had started, probably since the beginning and he had been too dense to see it - all those years she'd been exactly what he needed. She'd been by his side since she joined the guild. She never failed to scold him when he deserved it, or just on principle. And as much as it drove him crazy sometimes, he wouldn't wish for it any other way.


Innocence

The morning sun filtered through the gaps in the curtains, casting pools of golden light on her porcelain skin. She stirred slightly, a small smile gracing her lips as strong arms tightened around her. She felt safe cradled in his embrace, as if the nightmares of her past had all but dissipated, turned to ashes and carried away by the wind. A warm glow settled in the pit of her stomach.

Salmon locks tickled her nose. They smelled sweet, like…her favorite strawberry and vanilla shampoo. She pursed her lips in a small pout and squirmed out of the embrace. She could have stayed there for all eternity, but the morning was late and her rent was too.

She instantly missed the feel of his muscles against her skin as she swung her legs over the side of the bed and stretched. Just outside the window she could hear the birds chirping their sweet songs and the buzz of a busy city morning.

With a small yawn, she stood and made her way into the living room of her apartment. It was a mess. The cushions of her had been strewn across the room, the remnants of the pillow fight she'd initiated last night, and his sandals had been carelessly thrown onto the coffee table.

Under normal circumstances, she would have thrown a fit at the state of her home, but she simply gave a tired smile and seized the cushions. Once they were neatly placed on the piece of furniture, she removed his shoes from the table and placed them by the door.

She spared a quick glance at her clock. The rest of their team should be arriving soon.

The blonde shuffled back into her room and pulled the covers off the bed. "Come on, Natsu, get up."

"Fhuv murhr muhnuts." The pinkette grumbled and rolled onto his side.

Lucy huffed. "No, now. Gray and Erza will be here in a bit and we're going to miss the train," she said, reached for his scarf, "if you don't get up now!" She tugged at the accessory, hoping it would wake him.

She'd gotten want she wanted.

He was a wake now, but the force she'd used was enough to pull him off her mattress. He slid forward and crashed into her, knocking the both of them to the floor. Forehead banged against forehead and legs and arms tangled in each other.

"Jeez, you have a hard head." Natsu muttered, blowing a wisp of blonde from his mouth.

She glanced up at him, their eyes locking for a moment before a small smile turned his lips.

He wasn't sure when the fall had started, probably since the beginning and he had been too dense to see it - all those years she'd been exactly what he needed. She'd been by his side since she joined the guild. She never failed to scold him when he deserved it, or just on principle. And as much as it drove him crazy sometimes, he wouldn't wish for it any other way. More often than not he found himself getting lost in her impossibly brown eyes. They were so warm and welcoming, filled with endless kindness and emotion.

And they were beautiful.

He untangled his arm from hers and let his hand trail through her hair. Only recently had they been acting so intimate, but it had never been more than a small peck on the lips when she was upset or the holding of hands when they thought they were clear of the watching eyes of the fair haired gossip monger. His eyes traveled from hers to her lips and he felt a want build inside him.

Slowly, he lowered his head, his nose brushing against hers. He half expected her to throw him off and being a long winded lecture about how they were going to be late and it would be his fault, but she stayed absolutely still, letting his hot breath grace her skin.

Her heart was racing, beating like the wings of a humming bird inside her chest. The places where their skin touched burned, but it was a pleasant burning; his skin had always been warmer than usual, just as Gray's was colder. A pale pink suffused her cheeks and she felt her heart skip a beat as his hand moved from her hair to her jaw line.

He took a deep breath and lower his head further, capturing her lips.

She gave a startled squeak as he moved his mouth against hers, but slowly gave in. The kiss was soft at first, like rose petals and as sweet as sugar, but it quickly grew in intensity. He nipped at her lips, angling his jaw as he tangled his fingers in her golden tresses. She gave a small moan, parting her lips enough to grant his tongue entrance. He explored the inside of mouth, gently coaxing her tongue to fall into the rhythm of it.

When they finally broke the apart, she took a huge gulp of air. Up until that moment she hadn't realized she'd been so out of breath. She was panting slightly, her lips swollen. Her brown orbs met his onyx ones and she felt her heart skip a beat. He was gazing back at her, his eyes burning intently as if he were trying to figure out an impossible puzzle.

"Natsu, they'll be here any moment now."

He jumped, slightly and climbed to his feet. He offered her his hand. She took it and beamed at him as he pulled her to her feet.

Since she'd joined Fairy Tail, she'd met so many people and learned so many things. She had a family that was much more than her other one had been. Natsu had been her first friend, and now, she was beginning to think he was something more than just a teammate, more than just a friend. He was the one who showed her a new life, a new family.

And all it took was a thank you.


End file.
